Of Love and Scrunchies
by Light Gamer
Summary: Chapter 3 now activational. The after-effects of Jun's bad timing ripple through the tragic triangle, stretching the bonds between them to the ultimate limit. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Digimon, 'cause if I did this would be a TV episode, not a fanfic. Oh, well…

This is my first ever fanfic. It is a short , poorly wriiten piece about Matt and Sora. I hope somebody actually reads it. Shout outs to Dreamer4, the DigiElite (especially) HW and you, the person reading this, for actually reading it.

Of Love and Scrunchies 

****

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!" cried Yamato "Matt" Ishida as he dashed about his house in his best clothes, straightening picture frames and dusting off countertops. "She's almost here and this place is a total mess!!"

Matt's younger brother Takeru "TK" Takaishi watched in amusement as his normally cool brother tripped all over himself in his attempts to tidy the house. 

"Sora's coming over, I take it?" he inquired casually.

Matt glanced over. "TK! You're here! Good! You can help too! Grab a dust rag and start cleaning!" 

"Uh…okay," TK said dubiously. He picked up a dust rag and started cleaning behind a large mirror.

"Let's see…," Matt started. "Bouquet?"

TK held up the attractive mix of red and white roses with one hand while still cleaning with the other.

"Excellent…dinner reservations?"

"Table for two at Chez Food (A/N -so sue me, it's the best I could think of!).

"Is the table looking out onto the water?" Matt inquired nervously.

TK grinned. "Naturally. Only the best for _Sora,"_

Matt threw a fake punch at his younger brother, who dodged. This was a cause for laughter between the two boys. Suddenly, the doorbell rang!

"Oh, my gosh!" cried Matt. "She's here! Where are the flowers? Is my hair okay? Are you sure you made the reservation?"

"On the table, yes, and yes, I'm sure," TK answered. "Come on, Matt, it's a date. You're supposed to have a good time, not a nervous breakdown!"  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I may not own Digimon, but I do own this story. So that's something. I guess…

This Chapter of "Of Love and Scrunchies" is dedicated to Dreamer4 and Hopeful Writer, without whose constant encouragement and threats of grievous bodily harm to my person (well, from one of them anyway), this chapter would not have come into being. I hope you two and anyone else who reads enjoy it!

Chapter 2 

Matt rushed to answer the doorbell, which had just rung. He was going to give Sora the best night of her life, and he loked through the peephole expecting to see Sora Takenouchi's smiling face and cheery brown eyes staring back at him. Instead, he saw the LAST person he wanted to see – Jun Motomiya.

"NO!" cried Matt, causing his little brother TK to bonk his head on the bottom of the table he was dusting under. "Not her! Not now! Not tonight!"

"Having second thoughts about the date, are we?" TK inquired in a rather annoyed tone while nursing the bruise on his head.

"No, no, it's Jun! Here, now! TK, you have to help me!" Matt said in a hushed yet hurried voice.

The younger brother frowned thoughtfully. "Jun? Sorry, Matt, but you're on your own. This is the sort of thing that a growing young man has to take care of for himself." TK said, doing his best impression of their mother's "Responsiblity Speech".

"Since when did you get all philosophical?" cried Matt, quickly reaching panic status. "Besides, haven't I been a perfect big brother to you?" he inquired desperately.

"Umm…no," said TK quickly.

Jun had started pounding on the door. "Maaaaaaaaaatt," she called. "I know you're in there! Come on out so we can go have some fun!"  
  


"TK, please, I'm begging you. Get me out of this and I'll let you borrow my car for a week." Matt pleaded.

"Hmmm…," TK considered. "Well…OK, I'll help. But we have to act fast. Run back into the guest bedroom and hide. I'll take care of Jun."

"Oh, TK, thank you!" said Matt. "Good luck, squirt, but remember – she's ruthless."

"Just go," TK ordered, and with that went to answer the door

Jun Motomiya flew through the doorway and grabbed TK in a crushing hug as soon as the door opened. "Oh, Matt!" she cried. "I knew you couldn't resist little old me for too long!" she squealed with delight.

"Jun…not Matt…TK…crushing…me…" choked out TK as best he could in his oxygen-deprived state.

"Oh!" cried Jun, releasing TK. "Well then, where is my darling Matt?" she asked immediately.

"He's…at band rehearsal," said TK quickly.

"Yooooooooou're lyiiiiiiiiiiiing," said Jun in an unbelievably annoying singsong voice. "I can tell because you start blinking a lot. Just like your brother!" She began giggling uncontrollably. After she recovered, she shoved her way pat TK and made a beeline for the guest bedroom, employing that "homing sense" so often found in mothers and unwanted crushes. Upon entering, she yanked the covers off the bed to reveal the quivering Matt hidden underneath them.

"Oh…Jun…hi," said Matt with a horribly forced smile.

Jun removed her scrunchie and shook her hair out, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, I've got you now, right where I want you," she said, advancing on the trembling teen. "We're going to have such fun! We'll go to the mvoies, and then have a romantic dinner, and then maybe play some miniature golf…"

Matt cut her off, "Jun, you're a nice girl." He took a deep breath and hardened his resolve. "But I don't love you. I'm sorry, but I have…other plans tonight. I cannot go out with you."

The reaction Matt had feared most was clearly about to come to pass – the Motomiya meltdown. Tears welled up in Jun's eyes, and she ran out the door screaming "HE HATES ME! HE HATES ME!" and crying a deluge of tears.

TK frowned. "She's a pain," he said. "But I can't help feeling kinda sorry for her. Still, Matt, you did what had to be done, and I have to say I'm pretty impressed."

"Thanks, bro," said Matt. "And thanks for all of your help," Matt pulled his little brother into a big hug. Their tender moment of brotherly love was interrupted by another ring of the doorbell. 

"It's Sora!" Matt exclaimed. "And my hair was ruined by hiding in this blasted bed!" he moaned. "I'll have to fix myself up with the hairbrush ere on the dresser. You let Sora in," Matt ordered.

TK rolled his eyes, but complied. He went to the door and opened it. His stomach immediately did a flipturn when he saw Sora. She was always beautiful, but tonight, she was nothing short of stunning. Sapphire earrings and an ivory white dress made Sora look like and angel. TK had never noticed these feelings before, and they almost scared him.

"Hi, TK," she said with a smile. _Her smile is gorgeous, _thought TK to himself.

"Good evening, Sora," he stammered. He longed to reach out and touch her, but she was here for Matt, and he knew it. "Matt…is in the guest bedroom. End of the hallway," TK said, pointing the way.

"Thanks, TK," said Sora with another smile. She walked into the room just as Matt was adjusting his tie. "Ready to go?" she inquired.

Matt jumped. "Sora! Hi! Um, yes, I'm ready. Let's go," he said quickly.

"What's this?" Sora asked, picking up Jun's scrunchie that had been left on the dresser.

"That?" asked Matt. "Oh, that's…"

"A scrunchie," Sora finished, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And it's not _my_ scrunchie, Matt. Whose is it?"

"Jun's," he said quickly. "She was just here,"

"Davis' sister Jun?" asked Sora. Matt nodded, confirming Sora's worst fear. She had heard it when visiting Davis once. His sister was on the phone with one of her friends, and she had been talking about Matt. About how much she liked him, and how cute he was, and how much he liked her back. Sora had assumed she was crazy and dismissed it at the time, but now…

"Matt, how could you?" she asked, fighting back tears.

Matt blinked once, confused. "How could I what?" he asked.

"You JERK!" she cried. "You and that…that…she-devil!" she screamed. "You thought, 'Oh, Sora, silly Sora, she'll never find out' But now I have, Matt, I have." Sora was clearly seething.

Matt was beginning to get irked, too. "Sora, what are you talking about?" he asked hotly.

"AAAAAAAGGHHH!" she screamed. "You are impossible! You can't hide your little secret crush from me, Yamato Ishida. We…are…DONE!" she cried out forcefully.

Sora turned away, but Matt grabbed her by the hand. "Sora, I…"

SMACK!

Matt was face down on the floor in an instant, his face stinging. Sora ran out the door, her face buried in her hands. Quiet as a ghost, TK crept out after her.

A/N- Well, that's chapter 2. Hope you liked it! Reviews of all types greatly, greatly, appreciated. Chapter 3 coming…eventually.

  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Digimon WILL be owned by me once I take over the world in a peaceful manner by purchasing a controlling 51% of the world's stock…but until then, I'm afraid I don't have the rights to it.

Dedication for this Chapter goes out to the DigiElite, the coolest group of writers that I know…especially the ones that bothered to review this story…

Sora Takenouchi felt like her insides had been turned to Jello as she ran away from the Ishida family apartment. Matt was always faithful as a friend - he had the Crest of Friendship, for crying out loud! – but perhaps he just couldn't handle himself in a serious relationship. Or what if…what if…

"What if it's me?" she wondered out loud.

"It's not you," said a familiar voice behind her.

Sora spun around, expecting to see Matt, but instead saw TK, a look of utmost concern on his face.

"It could never be you, Sora. You're everything a guy could ask for in a girlfriend. You just came at…at a bad time, that's all," TK said, fighting the urge to break down and confess his desire for Sora to her.

"Bad time?" Sora asked, frowning. "What's time got to do with it? Matt likes Jun, not me, and that's all there is to it. Time is not the issue here, Matt just HATES me."

"Sora…" TK said, searching for the right thing to say. He settled on a seemingly innocent statement that would have unforeseen consequences: "I'm sorry, Sora. Trust me, it's not your fault."

"TK…you're so sweet," said Sora. "I wish I could believe you. But I know what I saw, and I know what I heard, and it's over between your brother and me. But thanks for trying to cheer me up, TK. You're a true friend," and with that, Sora gave TK a quick kiss on his cheek and ran off into the night.

TK reached up and slowly touched the spot where Sora had kissed him…it had been soft, and sweet, and TK knew beyond all doubt he was in love. He stood there on the balcony of the apartment building for five minutes, still touching that same spot and feeling at peace with the world. His peace was cut short by a voice of purest venom behind him.

__

"I saw that, TK."

TK turned around to see his brother, face still red from being slapped, and positively fuming with anger. "I went out after you two as soon as I could get myself off the floor," he said, his voice quavering with anger. "I saw you two talking, so I watched from around the corner of the building. And she kissed you, TK."

TK could only nod. He and never seen Matt this angry before, never, and that included the time TK had dropped his car keys down the garbage disposal by "accident" after a particularly brutal argument.

"TK, you have always been there to help me. You helped me out just tonight, when Jun came calling. But now, you're crossing lines that no man who wants to reach the age of 17 should ever cross. You are to stay away from Sora until I have this thing sorted out, do you undersatnd me? And I WILL sort this out, TK, you just wait and see. It's not open season on _my _girlfriend yet, oh no. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding, but I don't want to catch you even _looking_ at her funny, or you will be worse than dead. Am I clear?"

TK was speechless. It _was _only a misunderstanding, and yet…what if it wasn't? What if Sora really was through with Matt? She could love a guy like him, he knew she could…but he couldn't afford to make Matt even more angry than he already was, so he nodded again.

"Good, then," said Matt, and he stalked back to the apartment.

* * *

"Sora, I'm really not a relationship specialist, and I'm not supposed to…"

"I don't care, Joe. I know I can trust you, and you're a licensed psychiatrist, and I want your advice _now,"_ said Sora.

Joe Kido frowned at his longtime friend. He was a psychiatrist, but he wasn't supposed to take cases in which he had a personal interest, such as being friends with people who were involved, because it could bias his decisions. He had tried to explain this to Sora, but she was too distraught to have any part of it. 

"Look, Sora," Joe began again, "I can't offer you counseling as a a psychiatrist in this case. But I can offer you advice as a friend with psychiatric training. Is that okay?"

"I'll take what I can get, Joe," said Sora. "Thanks."

"OK, so about Matt. What made you think he was being unfaithful?"

"I found Jun Motomiya's hair scrunchie on his dresser. He admitted it was hers, and that she had just been there. I had heard her telling her friends how she and Matt were 'an item', but I never believed it before!"

Joe closed his eyes and thought for a minute. "It seems pretty cut-and-dry, but things are rarely as they so readily appear. Although the evidence all points heavily in one direction, you may still be jumping to conclusions. All you know as of now is that Jun was at the Ishida apartment, and she took off her scrunchie. Is that really enough to suggest Matt's guilty of the alleged crime?"

Sora thought for a moment. "I guess not. But if that's not what happened, then what did?"

"Did you try asking Matt?" Joe asked with suspicion.

"Of course!" Sora said defensively. "At least, I think I did…wait, did I?"

"As I feared," said Joe with a sigh. "You were so angry that you let your emotions run the show, and you never did the reasonable thing by asking Matt for his side of the story. You do love him, right?"

"Of course," said Sora quickly.

"Then why wouldn't you be willing to accept an explanation of how you could be mistaken in your thoughts?" Joe asked.

Sora stood up quickly. "Oh my gosh, Joe, you're right! I have to find Matt right now!" And with that, she exited the room posthaste. 

* * *

"I can't tell her. But I have to! I may never have another chance like this!" said TK to himself in his room. "I need to confess to Sora, I need to get this off my chest!" But then, he thought of Matt. "He told me to saty away. Sora was his first, and he is my brother. I can't do this to him…but it's love! I can't deny love…or can I? Grrr…" TK was being torn in two from the inside. He would have to choose between his brother and the love of his life. Suddenly, he exited his room. He walked out of the apartment, and called back to his brother, "I'm going out to get some fresh air!" He knew what he had to do.

Matt wasn't fooled for a second. He knew where TK was going, and he wasn't going to le him get away with it. He got up off the couch and silenly stole out the door.

Sora was walking along the road back to her apartment building. It was getting dark, and the street lights had just come on. She would see Matt tomorrow at school, and she would talk to him then.

"Sora! Sora, wait up!" came a voice from behind her.

Sora spun around to see Takeru Takaishi behind her, clutching his side and panting.

"TK, hi! What can I do for you?"

"There's something I…I need to tell you…" he began.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" As quick as lightning, a green and white streak that was the infuriated Yamato Ishida shot from a bush acroos the street.

He never even saw the headlights.

A/N – Whew! I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Nice little cliffhanger at the end there. You've done the Read part, so now comes the Review part. Just click that little button right over there and you're on your way!


End file.
